Because it had to happen
by The Dark Lord Drama el Llama
Summary: Some of Naruto's most annoying villains  Sasuke, Kabuto, Madara  get the surprise of their lives  because it NEEDS to happen . For Millz-Bee. T for Character Death and Murder. Not for Sasuke, Madara or Kabuto fans. Feat: Orochimaru! & Naruto. Crack, OC


For Millz-Bee. Because really, we've been talking about it forever, and I can't believe we only got around to doing this NOW. =)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Nope. My name is not Kishimoto-sama. Definitely not.**

Finally: A crack fic. Because it _had_ to happen sooner or later.

* * *

><p>x_X<p>

"Ow shit, my head… what the hell was in that drink? Sasuke said rubbing his head as he looked around confused. "Where the hell am I anyways?"

"You're dead, of course," a voice said in an expressionless tone, startling the duck-butt.

Sasuke swung around to look at the other person he hadn't realized was in the room. "Kabuto? What the hell? What are you doing here? What do you wa—wait, what? Dead?"

Kabuto straightened his glasses calmly. Yes. I believe you are dead. Like myself."

"Wha—HOW?" Sasuke yelled, furious. Who'd done this to him? He'd trap them for a thousand years in a genjustsu, rip their limbs off one by one, and make them eat their own entrails… (_Oh, if only he knew…_)

"Well, I don't know about you, but for me it was food pois—" Kabuto cut off as someone suddenly landed from who-knows-where onto the floor between them.

"Who—"

Kabuto cut him off. "Madara."

"Kabuto."

"How'd you get caught?"

"Little shits poisoned me!"

"Wait, are you telling me, we've all been poisoned by someone?" Sasuke asked, confused? "What kind of ninja poisons someone's food and drink? I will-"

Kabuto once again cut him off. "So they got your drink, my sushi, and what about you Madara?"

"Chicken," Madara muttered disgustedly.

"Chicken?" Kabuto questioned, looking confused. "Aren't you vegetarian?"

"Exactly."

Suddenly hysterical laughter could be heard nearby. The three looked over and were surprised to see Orochimaru giggling manically.

"Orochimaru sir?" Kabuto questioned cautiously.

"Ha ha ha! He he heee! Oh they got you boys _real_ goooood! Te he he heee! So simply too!"

"What are you talking about you filthy snake?"

"Ta ta Sasuke, my dear boy. None of that now. Respect your elders and all that."

Sasuke shuddered.

"Now, as I was saying, you've fallen quite simply into the trap of the Sisters."

"The Sisters?" the three questioned disbelievingly.

"Yes. From a different dimension and all that, but yes, you managed to piss them off quite well, and they decided to take revenge on you the easy way. They could have made it quite painful for you, I'll have you know, but they chose the quick, easy and sure way to your deaths. They must have really wanted you gone. Tisk tisk."

* * *

><p>o_O<p>

_Meanwhile, two girls sit in a bar in a dimension unfamiliar to them, each drinking a cup of good ol' hot tea. _

"_Mill?"_

"_Yes Ali?"_

"_So now that we got _them_ out of the way… what's next on our to-do-list?"_

"_Well, I have always wanted to go see Kumokagure..."_

"_And I want to go to Suna."_

"_And we can't forget Konoha!"_

"_Why don't we just do a nice tour around to all of the countries before we go home? Maybe we can pick up a few tricks and such along the way. I wouldn't mind picking up some ninja gear while we're here either."_

"_Excellent idea, yes I've been looking for a nice sharp katana…"_

_Ali raised her eyebrow. "A katana?"_

"_What? They look cool!" Milly said defensively._

_Ali shrugged. "Okay, so, where do we start this tour of ours?"_

"_Let's get something to eat first. A day of killing people who deserve it really wears me out," Milly said rubbing her hand forlornly over her empty stomach._

"_Good idea. Then we'll find a map, maybe find somewhere to sleep tonight, then we'll collect some gear this afternoon, and we'll head out tomorrow morning, first thing!"_

"_Excellent. Now… I wonder if they have any decent Ramen in this village…"_

"_If you want good Ramen go to Ichiraku's in Konoha! Only the BEST Ramen in the whole wide world! Believe it!"_

_Both girls suddenly froze in place, and turned around slowly._

"_Are you seeing who I'm seeing?" Ali asked Milly quietly, trying to stop her mouth from falling open._

"_Uh-huh. Are you?" Milly nodded dumb-struck._

"_Uh-huh. So, we're not getting any crazier…" _Yet_._

"_I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage – believe it!"_

"_No last name... you can call me Ali... or Myia… I write and draw… and know a fair bit of history."_

"_No last name either... I'm called Milly or Rose… I read a lot and... plot... stuff."_

"_You two aren't from here are you?"_

_Both girls shook their heads._

"_Where are you from then? Is it far?"_

"_Across the eastern sea," Ali answered carefully. Technically in their dimension they would both be across the sea…_

"_AWESOME! I've never seen the ocean! You'll have to tell me all about it! Where are you headed? You can tag along with me if you like, I can show you around a bit!" Naruto said taking them each by an arm._

_Both girls leaned in from of Naruto's body and grinned at each other._

"_Actually Usumaki-san—"_

"_Call me Naruto-chan."_

"_Okay, Naruto-chan. We would love to tag a long for a bit. We're actually planning on doing a big of sight-seeing, while we're here, and we happen to be a little bit lost…" Ali trailed off._

"_Oh no problem! Where are you planning on going?"_

"_Actually, we wanted to see a little bit of everything before returning home," Milly said._

"_Well no problem then! And you'll need supplies and weapons? You two don't act like civilians… you two are ninja right? Do they not have hitate in your countries?"_

"_Where we're from Ninja's are a bit more… secretive," Ali said not really lying, but not telling the truth either. She and her sister were certainly no Ninja (anywhere other than their heads). _

"_Civilians don't know about us," Milly said cheerfully, playing right along._

"_Oh, that's cool. Tell me more about it as we walk, yeah?"_

"_Believe it!" The two girls shouted together at the same time._

_Naruto just raised an eyebrow at the two. Why did he always end up with the semi-crazy ones?_

* * *

><p>And that was that! Hope you enjoyed! Just under 1000 words… written all at once. Apparently when inspiration hits me, it HITS me!<p>

Enjoyed? Drop me a review! I'll give you cookies! (And I might do requests if inspiration strikes! And on pretty much any subject in Naruto.)

Muahahahaha! Millz. 3

~DL, AKA Drama Llama, AKA Myia.


End file.
